


DW Inbox Buddies Fics

by chiaroscuroverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Askbox Fic, Elevators, F/M, Kid Fic, Telepathy, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts, dwinboxbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: Archiving the askbox fics I sent to LizAnn_5869 for the @doctorroseprompts event #dwinboxbuddies. ;)A pair of stories told in askbox drabbles.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. He's giving her that look...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis at Torchwood shows the Doctor something about his family (kidfic)

He's giving her that look. That look that begs her to hand off the post-alien-invasion paperwork to someone who is not them. That look that's both "you were brilliant" and "just you wait 'til I get you home."

She glances to his bottom lip and back up, scrawls a signature on a form, and claims exhaustion as she reaches for his hand.

His tie is loose and cheeks just pink enough for her to know why and he slides a finger up to her wrist; murmurs "let's go."

They might only get halfway home.

* * *

  
Rose sighs contentedly and draws a hand through his mussed hair and down his stubbled cheek. “I love you, you know.”

His eyes crinkle as he smiles against her hand. “I do know, since you were screaming it just a bit ago.”

She laughs and closes her eyes; melts into the moment. He starts to resettle his clothes and she opens her eyes. “Should we leave them with Mum tonight?”

He kisses her hand. “Nah, let's get them. With everything that happened today, I want my family all together.”

* * *

  
The Doctor kissed his daughter’s head. “Darling, you’re quiet. Want to talk?”

She hesitated. “Was Mummy in trouble today?”

“Oh, you know Mummy, she’s very brave, and it’s her job to do hard things.”

“Well, it’s just…I felt you–so scared! I cried in Gran’s closet so she wouldn’t worry.”

His heart twisted. “You did? But that’s–” Not…impossible. He grinned at her. “You might be more Time Lady than we thought. Everything’s fine now, you sleep.” But his face fell as he walked out of the room.

* * *

  
“How is she?” Rose set a mug of tea in front of him.

The Doctor sighed and grabbed Rose’s hand to pull her to him. “Seems her telepathy is much stronger than we thought. Stronger than I thought possible, given her genetics.”

Her brow furrowed. “What happened?”

“Today. I guess I projected and--she caught it. From that far, I don’t know how--I mean, we’ve been practicing, and I’m good at shielding from the children, but for one moment....” He clutched her hand. “Rose, I thought they'd killed you."

* * *

  
Rose dropped her head to his chest. “I'm so sorry. It all happened so fast, negotiations were going well and then the shots coming from behind…”

“The Doctor cradled her. “Shh, you don't have to go over it again unless you want to. Rose, you saved everyone. Including yourself. Seeing you reappear and disarm them.. I mean it, you were brilliant. You never stop amazing me."

She hugged him tighter then sat up. "Oh, she must have been terrified, I'll go to her. The telepathy? You seem worried?"

* * *

  
  
“Well, our daughter, she's like you. Every day she's more than I ever dreamed. We've been raising her like a human child, but I think I need to start some more intensive training with her. A Time Lord child on this earth can't afford to broadcast a telepathic signature that strongly. She'll do incredible things, truly incredible, but she's so young and raw.”

Rose kissed him. “Start tomorrow. Right now she needs me.”

* * *

  
  
The Doctor checked on his sleeping toddler son, then stood in the doorway of his daughter’s room.

Rose was curled around her, and both slept. This powerful being he’d been contemplating before was just a tiny child clinging to her mother’s arm like it was a teddy bear. He traced the lines of their matching profiles with his eyes, single heart skipping a beat.

Funny old life, he thought.

And he wouldn't trade one minute of this for all the time in the world.


	2. I've got a thing for Rose Tyler in elevators...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly together, remaking some memories

Rose led the Doctor through an employee door in Henrik’s, as the lights went out.

They found the basement where some current non-alien shop window dummies still lined the sides of the room. Rose shivered with the memory.

“Ok,” she said, patting the Doctor’s leather sleeve, “I was right about here when they started chasin’ me. So why did you want to come here?”

The Doctor dipped his head with a slight smile, and in the dim security lights, she thought she saw his ears turn red.

* * *

  
“Jus’ something I’ve been thinking about for a while now. Humor me?”

She laughed, “Fine, fine, ok, I was right here by this pipe, and I closed my eyes and was sure I was gonna die--”

The Doctor nodded at her and she duly took her place and squeezed her eyes shut, grinning. “S’this supposed to be a full reenactment?”

He moved into his place, whispering, “Just one small change.”

Her heart jumped.

* * *

  
She felt him grab her hand and looked up at him, in the exact same place, but now his eyes shone with the last thing she’d ever expected the first time she was here.

“Run!” he said, and she did.

They traced their path, holding hands, just like they were still being chased by a horde of living plastic. This time when they jumped in the elevator, the door closed all the way, and before she could take a breath, he’d whirled her around and pressed her against the elevator wall.

* * *

  
His lips hovered above hers and he murmured, “Is this ok?”

She nodded. “You brought me all the way here to kiss me again?”

“I brought you all the way here because I’ve imagined kissing you right here so many times.”

“So you’ve got a thing for elevators?”

He nuzzled the side of her neck. “I’ve got a thing for Rose Tyler in elevators.”

She reached over and pushed the stop button, then wound her arms around his neck as his lips found hers.


End file.
